


Cigarette

by baiolles



Series: The Songs Made Me Do It [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Co-workers, Fights, Friends With Benefits, Guilty Pleasures, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Roommates, Secret Crush, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiolles/pseuds/baiolles
Summary: Cigarette - Raye, Mabel, Stefflon DonYixing is the pure breath of fresh air Junmyeon yearns for. Sehun is the intoxicating drag of smoke Junmyeon needs. The choice is so obvious, yet the truth is inevitable.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This lil fic right here is a bit different from the others because I actually put more plot than smut.

**___**

 

If someone ever walked up to Junmyeon in broad daylight and asked him if drugs were okay, he'd say, “Hell no, you dumbass,” and continue writing an article on that same subject. But never _ever_ in a million years did he think that those crude little crystals or liquids or whatever form drugs came in would ever be okay if he just got a little taste of it from time to time.

**___**

 

Apartments are expensive. Yes, yes, everybody knows that, even Junmyeon knew it. It's just that he didn't think it was y'know “How the hell am I supposed live?” expensive.

 

So when Junmyeon finally decided to move out of his previous home into his own spacious complex, he set out to find a new roommate, _fast._ It wasn't easy though, because Junmyeon happened to be picky about his future flatmate. He had “no room to talk” his friends constantly reminded him over drinks when the issue came up. There was a reason why his previous roommates urged him to “go out and explore the world in your own space.”

 

Junmyeon didn't think he was too narrow minded, though. All he asked for was his opposite: someone clean, skilled with food, and not lazy. His friends kept telling him that that combo was unrealistic and that he should skim it down before his spending money does. And he almost believed them; he almost took down those papers hanging around his old dorm, workplace, and favorite diners and bars. That is until that sweet Sunday morning came with chiming bells that sounded like his doorbell.

 

He thought it was just a package not even realizing that it's _Sunday,_ the day post offices close and when potential roommates should come find him. So with heavy footsteps around his already messy room, he trudged near the front door when that god awful sound came bursting through his home. He absentmindedly scratched his stubble while reaching for the door handle with half closed eyes. A soft yawn couldn't help but escape his mouth as he came face to face with his future roommate and future hopeless crush.

 

“Hi, I'm Yixing. I heard you're looking for a roommate?” Pearly teeth and a pretty face was all that Junmyeon wanted to remember from that wretched yet blessed day till the end of time.

**___**

 

Work. We all need it to survive whether it's 1200 BCE or 2100 CE. “It's the most important aspect of your life, so you better make it worthwhile.” That's one of his favorite quotes. Not Junmyeon, he could care less about things like that. No, it's perfect, heavenly Yixing's words that Junmyeon remembers from their first months together as he yawns into his styrofoam coffee cup and glares at the blinding computer screen.

 

Only 3200 more words to go and he's free for the rest of the week. That's about eight 400 word paragraphs or forty 80 word paragraphs. He keeps debating it in his mind as he eyes his keyboard, amazed by its power to control his fate. He doesn't notice the hassle other workmates make around him as he zones out, not until his boss's low, booming voice travels throughout the room.

 

“Ahem, may I please have your attention.” Junmyeon's already struggling to get out of his seat without looking unprofessional. “Today we have a new edition to our lovely magazine. Please, introduce yourself.” He's finally weaved his way into the front of the circle before he loses his breath in the same second he lays eyes on the man before him.

 

“Ah, yes. Hello everyone, I'm Oh Sehun. I've just completed undergraduate school, and I'm currently studying popular culture and fashion. I hope to be a extraordinary writer here, and I'd appreciate everyone's support and aid.” With that short and effective greeting, pearly whites (maybe even whiter than Yixing's) blinded Junmyeon's eyes and everyone else's, too.

 

All thoughts of how Junmyeon was going to orchestrate his article went out the window as he drank in the younger's appealing appearance. He couldn't take his off of him for a second, and Junmyeon could tell that Sehun knew it too. And the universe just happened to be on his side as his boss guided Sehun to an empty desk right in front of Junmyeon, even asking him to take the younger as his underling.

 

Junmyeon couldn't have been happier in that moment to show the beautiful new writer around their office and learn more about him. He suddenly didn't mind having a paper that could take all week to write, as long as he was staring right into Sehun's soft head in the event that he was bored or had writer's block.

 

Though when Junmyeon has his doubtful moments about his non-existent relationship with Yixing, he can't figure out why he clearly recalls the moment of meeting _him_ instead Yixing.

**___**

 

It's the second spring Junmyeon's shared with Yixing, and he couldn't be any happier. His job was stable, bills were paid, and self care was often. What's more, Junmyeon's been gaining the courage to confess his feelings for Yixing.

 

Everytime he talks it out with Jongdae or Minseok, they always wonder why he hasn't made the addition to his life yet. He blabs and blabs about how innocent yet aware Yixing is. How he can make Junmyeon feel like he's in highschool minus the shittyness of it. He's in a blissful world at just the mention of him, so the thought of having Yixing as his boyfriend has Junmyeon over the moon.

 

So as Junmyeon lays down in his favorite deck chair on their balcony, his voice almost called out for Yixing to come out, but a familiar ring tone interrupted him.

 

“Sehun, what's up?” Junmyeon answered in a pleased tone. His courage wasn't exactly the amount he thought he needed, so he'll happily push back the confessing and tears.

 

“Nothing, which is my problem. It's your day off, right? Were you planning anything?” Sehun asked on the other end with curiosity. Junmyeon always had it in the back of his mind that Sehun likes to spend time with people a lot.

 

“Yeah, I'm off, but I don't have anything on my agenda,” Junmyeon gingerly responded. He can already hear the grin forming on the younger's face.

 

“Good. I wanna take you out. I still haven't gotten the chance to thank you for the revising my past 100 articles,” Sehun laughs into the phone. Junmyeon laughs too, Sehun's voice definitely being one of the highlights of his work.

 

“There's no need, I said I'd look out for you no matter what. Just think of it as outing, no work or favors attached, okay?” Junmyeon assured, responsibility dripping from his voice. He always loved to take care of Sehun but not in a brotherly way. No, it was something more that Junmyeon didn't bother putting into words.

 

“Okay, fine. How about dinner tonight at my place. I wanna show you around,” Sehun excitedly suggested through the phone. Junmyeon didn't know why there was an unfamiliar feeling for the first time he's ever talked to the younger, but he pushed it aside as he agreed and the address was texted to him seconds after their goodbyes.

 

The sky was already an ombre of golden yellow and raging red. The cool winds kept him cold as the warm sun rays were disappearing behind clouds. When Junmyeon stared into the silver puffs, he tried to convince himself that Sehun voice wasn't laced with anything but pure happiness to spend a free, spring Friday with him. He's his underling, the man who he can't help but care for like his own best friend. Their bond is unbreakable, and they rarely get into fights. Still, he couldn't help but to think of how this dinner might just change things between them forever. How their bond might snap or emotions might overflow or the wrong words could be thrown. He shivered from the thought of it all and decided to not dwell on it too much.

 

As he steps inside his shared apartment, Yixing looks at him with concern. Junmyeon can see that he's cooking, and his gut pulls at the thought of leaving him for dinner with someone else.

 

“Hey, you were outside for a while. Thought you were sleeping, but that doesn't seem to be the case. You okay?” Yixing asks with gleaming eyes. The kitchen lights do wonders to his soft and slightly red cheeks, and the divine spices in the air didn't help his brain either.

 

“Yeah, I'm alright. Just a lot to think about, but don't worry. I'm fine,” Junmyeon smiles as he tries to convince the younger and himself. Yixing can obviously see the lie in his face but decides not to push it.

 

“Okay, but remember that I'm here. Always,” Yixing adorably smiles in Junmyeon's direction before adding more vegetables to the steaming pot. Why did he have to be everything he wants in a man? Junmyeon's throat tightens as he feels even guiltier about his next words.

 

“I know. By the way, I'm on my way to have dinner with a workmate of mine. He asked about 30 minutes ago, and he really wants to thank me for all the favors,” Junmyeon hurriedly explains to a busy yet paced Yixing. He can't tell what's going through Yixing's mind since his back is turned; even after he turns back to Junmyeon after sometime, he still can't.

 

“Oh okay, have fun. I'll just put the leftovers in the fridge, and you can have them for lunch tomorrow,” Yixing brightly assures Junmyeon, knowing the elder must feel guilty as hell. That's just how he is, and Yixing can't help the chuckle that comes out.

 

“Alright, I don't know how long it'll last, so I'll see you tomorrow,” Junmyeon says before he departs. Yixing waves at him before he tries to find his best clothes while simultaneously thinking about Sehun and Yixing and what they mean to him.

**___**

 

If someone asked Junmyeon whether work relationships were parasitic, Junmyeon would've asked them back, “To what degree? Because if it were deep, then that's a problem. If not, it's simply just sex.” And that's how he would like to define his current setup. Not Junmyeon, though, Sehun would like to call it that.

 

“Junmyeon, we're both adults with full control over our emotions, bodies, and _desires_ ,” the younger seductively whispers into Junmyeon's red ears. They're just coming from a meeting about upcoming pieces for the magazine, and Sehun just coincidentally slipped in an idea hinting at an article about workplace relationships.

 

“I know that. I also know that you specifically requested that lucrative article to get your invalid point across to me,” Junmyeon refutes in a low voice so others don't hear them. Their proximity isn't suspicious because everyone knows they've been close since Sehun's first day, but they only see it in terms of friends.

 

“Yes, but the response was still good. It's a taboo topic that needs to be talked about,” Sehun huffed with a small pout. Junmyeon wasn't wavered in the slightest which just irked Sehun further.

 

“It doesn't need to be talked about,” Junmyeon said shortly, finality laced in his defined voice. As he walked towards his desk with hostility, Sehun roughly caught his arm before he could sit down and harshly whispered in his ear.

 

“So what, I'm supposed ask for your permission to talk about it like I'm asking to suck your dick? I'm not some toy you can walk all over, Junmyeon. I'm still Oh Sehun before you bend me over. I don't give two fucks if people find out your dick is in my ass 24/7, but I care whether you're hiding it for the right reasons.”

 

And with that, Junmyeon was left pondering what they've been since that spring night a year ago while looking into Sehun's wine locks across from him.

**___**

What is the definition of restaurant etiquette? Was it not chewing with your mouth open? Pulling out your guest's chair? Not ordering for others? Please and thank you? Either way, Junmyeon certainly thought looking so fine and distracting was against any kind of etiquette. He just knew Yixing was going to jail for this.  

 

“This place has such good food. It's a blessing that both of our schedules were cleared today, right?” Yixing happily commented as they walked into the lively Kenyan restaurant. Junmyeon just nodded and lightly agreed, too busy taking in the younger's breathtaking appearance.

 

When they were finally seated, Yixing immediately moans as he looks at the dishes offered. The holy sound replays in Junmyeon's mind as he looking through his own menu, covering it with his face to hide his flushed cheeks, until Yixing finally speaks to him.

 

“So how've things been going with you. I feel like we've been too busy running around these past weeks to just slow down, y'know,” the younger says with ease but little hints of concern. He can always make Junmyeon softly smile at how caring and attentive he was. Perfect boyfriend material if someone asked Junmyeon.

 

“Well the magazine's been doing well, just writing like normal. Other than that, nothing special to report,” Junmyeon shrugged before carefully adding, “Well, unless you count Minseok's affairs.” Yixing cocked an interested eyebrow at that, urging for Junmyeon to elaborate. Junmyeon thought cautiously about what he was doing, and whether it was a wise idea or not, but then his mind said fuck it. “Um, essentially, he has this friends with benefits thing going on,” Junmyeon vaguely explained and anticipated the younger's response.

 

Yixing's eyebrows seemed to rise even higher if that were possible. Junmyeon knew that he was surprised, but he needed more. “I mean, I was kinda surprised at first, but I let it go and figured it's Minseok's life,” Junmyeon says as an afterthought and hopes Yixing will pitch in his two cents.

 

Kenyan drums and dishes clashing fills the silent air. Junmyeon averts his eyes back to his menu, his lungs struggling to take in air. As he takes little peeks at Yixing's face, the waiter comes to take their order. Once she leaves, the younger's sweet, melodic voice finally enters Junmyeon's eardrum.

 

“Minseok can do want he wants, but that honestly shocks me. He doesn't seem like that type of person,” Yixing comments, and Junmyeon's heart does a million backflips. The golden lights illuminate Yixing's calm face with slightly drawn eyebrows. His crossed arms settle on top of his slightly open chest, and his peachy lips are pressed together.

 

“That was my first thought, too, but then that just made me realize that people aren't always what you expect them to be,” Junmyeon said as he looked into the younger's innocent eyes. He was stepping into bad territory, but he had to know how Yixing felt about his actions, whether he knew he was the subject or not.

 

“That's definitely true. It's just that I couldn't give my body away so freely. I wanna be in a stable and defined relationship and know I'm the only one being loved,” Yixing poured out then took a sip of his water. Junmyeon's heart soared at his words, realizing that Yixing has the same ideals as him. Yet it sunk in that same minute when he realized he's doing exactly what Yixing's just couldn't accept.

 

His eyes casted downwards to hide the despair in it before the younger could notice it and force him to spill his truths. “Well that's that in the life of Kim Junmyeon. What about you? What's been going on in the accounting world?” Junmyeon changed the subject, relishing in how the bright and tranquil Yixing instantly came back.

 

“Shit, I have so much to tell you. You don't understand how long I've been waiting for this night. I need to spill, now,” Yixing rambled, smiles cracking into both men's faces as the younger retold his office adventures. The rest of the night was just laughs, savory food, and Junmyeon's occasional lingering looks.

**___**

 

The silent treatment. Basically not acknowledging the existence of the person you care about because you are fighting them. Junmyeon thought it was dumb. Ignoring a problem that's obviously requiring communication to solve it is not going to be the solution to your problem. It's confusing and leads to so many unnecessary worries that could've been solved by the mouth.

 

But Junmyeon's opinions didn't matter to Sehun. No hidden bedroom eyes, no shuns in response to his cringy dad jokes, no outrageously eccentric conversations. Just the cold wind Junmyeon's skin would feel every time that wine head fled past him.

 

It didn't bother Junmyeon too much, guessing Sehun would be the type of person to do this, but the little feeling of anger and sadness couldn't go away. He missed the younger and realized how much his presence has made such an impact in his life. Though, he knew the reason why he was given this treatment was because of himself, but he wasn't going to apologise. Not for telling Sehun his opinions on how things should be.

 

Junmyeon just sighs at it all and is brought back into reality by the balcony door opening behind him. Through his dark lenses he can see Yixing coming out with a plate of watermelon and iced lemon tea with a scrumptious side of his flawless smile on his flawless face. Junmyeon can't help but reciprocate it as he reaches for a tempting slice and settles back in his favorite chair.

 

“Yeah, it's definitely summer,” Yixing bitterly comments as he tries to swat bugs away. Junmyeon chuckles at his rare bad mood and the thought of bugs bothering the tolerant man to no end.

 

“You just gotta take it in. It's nature,” Junmyeon calmly says in a documentary voice. Yixing's still scowls as Junmyeon takes a deep breath like he's Aang the Avatar.

 

“Nature my ass. They're blood sucking little monsters that also try to steal my food,” Yixing still complained as he fought against the insects. Junmyeon just kept laughing his ass off, almost choking on his his tea, which finally made Yixing laugh, maybe even harder than Junmyeon.

 

Then a loud ringing interrupted their gleeful moment, Junmyeon instantly recognizing it as Sehun. He doesn't even take two seconds before he's on the phone waiting for that excited and curious voice, his rash reaction alarming Yixing.  

 

“Hello? Sehun?” Junmyeon tries into the phone. He's standing at this point and starts pacing as he waits for the younger's voice. He didn't realize how much he'd been yearning for the other's attention, even just a simple text or call.

 

“Junmyeon, I-I'm so sorry I snapped at you like that. I shouldn't have done it. I should've asked you what your reasons where instead of assuming the worst. I-i just can't handle the thought of being used. God, I'm so sorry,” Sehun rambled in Junmyeon's ears, his voice cracking throughout his outburst. He's never seen this side of Sehun, but he guesses that the younger's had time to think about everything that went down, and ultimately found the real conclusion. Junmyeon wasn't going to make Sehun feel any worse about himself, and tried to rack his brain of anything that could make the younger feel better.

 

“Hey, hey, calm down. I know you're sorry. And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have written you off like that and put those thoughts into your head. Just lemme see how you're doing, okay?” Junmyeon slowly and delicately assured the younger, and he tried to imagine the adorable smile creeping up Sehun's face. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Yixing's confused and worried face, but he gestured that it's no big deal, and that seemed to satisfy him.

 

“Really? I was so worried, I thought I'd lose you forever. Fuck, I'm so glad, but I need to make it up to you, Junmyeon,” Sehun said, his lowered voice sending subtle hints of what he wanted to do for Junmyeon. His groin lightly tingled at the younger's promiscuous words, and he turned his back to Yixing so he couldn't see his heated face.

 

“Whatever makes you happy. I'll be over in a bit, okay?” Junmyeon chuckled to play it off in front of Yixing.

 

When he heard Sehun agree, they parted and Junmyeon blatantly lied to Yixing about his situation. Once he explained himself and empathetic Yixing understood, Junmyeon was out the door and on his way to Sehun's place in 30 minutes.

**...**

 

Junmyeon never thought that he'd be able to memorize routes to places. Everytime his parents drove, it was like they had a GPS ingrained in their brains, and he was perplexed to no end. But now as his car drove down busy streets that are still illuminated by a setting sun, he figured that it was fairly easy if you use it enough. Or if you simply have a driving force. In this case, it was both.

 

Once he arrived, he ran through Sehun's lobby and immediately dashed for his door. His patience was running thin for once. He just wanted his good friend back. When the dark blue door greeted his eyes, he didn't hesitate to knock, and Sehun didn't hesitate to answer. Junmyeon's breath got knocked out the second Sehun's arms curled around his body in a tight grip.

 

“I'm sorry,” was all Sehun could say, and Junmyeon just nodded and hugged him back. They didn't part for minutes, their scents filling the other's nostrils.

 

“It's alright, Sehun. Just let me get you something to drink, and then we can talk,” Junmyeon softly suggested. Once Sehun agreed and went for his tan loveseat, Junmyeon darted for his kitchen and didn't hesitate to make the younger's favorite concoction.

 

He came back with a tall glass and a small smile, making Sehun crack one of his own for the first time Junmyeon's seen in awhile. Lips touched the cool glass and took small sips, and Junmyeon couldn't help but be hypnotized. Though he spoke before his animalistic intentions got the best of him.

 

“We should define what we are, and I should explain myself to you,” Junmyeon calmly started. Sehun just nodded and drank his glass, eyes fully trained on Junmyeon's face. “The reason why I didn't wanna talk was because I honestly couldn't put it into words, and I thought things would change for the worst once I did,” Junmyeon explained and waited for Sehun's reaction. He saw his defined brows draw in and his pink lips purse.

 

“You worry way too fucking much, Junmyeon,” Sehun exasperatedly sighed with his head thrown back but immediately gave him a smile, “Go on.” Junmyeon sighed in relief as he adjusted himself before continuing.

 

“On God, I would never use you as a toy and step all over you. I wanna take care of you, and I don’t wanna make you feel like this. But, you're like something I'm addicted to and something I shouldn't have at the same time. It’s like every time I just see or touch you, I’m under your spell, and I-I can’t even fucking control myself from, from,” Junmyeon hurriedly said, the words falling from his lips before he knew it. Sehun sat up straighter at this point and marinated the elder's words.

 

“So, I'm basically your drug. That's what you're saying?” Sehun stated out loud looking at Junmyeon for clarification, and when he got it, he continued, “Wow, didn't expect that comparison, but I'm pleased. Not all drugs are too bad.” Sehun just smirked, winked, and drank the rest of the tall glass. Junmyeon was almost surprised at the younger's response but just sighed with relief and accepted that that was who Sehun was. The corners of his mouth tugged upwards at the younger's absurdness and reached for his soft hands and lightly caressed them, but the next words that he uttered made his stomach drop millions of stories.

 

“It makes sense, especially since you want to be in your roommate's grip so bad. He may be what you dream to have, but he's not what you need to have,” Sehun whispered, his gaze becoming dangerous in an instant. Words couldn't even escape Junmyeon's mouth as he looked shocked with horror, making Sehun let out a small, dark chuckle.

 

His taller frame slinked towards his, and Junmyeon's heart couldn't control itself. Delicate fingers seductively ran up his arms then rested themselves on his chin before gingerly touching his agape lips. Sehun's eyes were filled with that same look he gave him when they were lost in each other. Junmyeon's mind couldn't process it, but it could do one thing: submit.

**...**

 

Slick. Whether it be his words, mind, or body. That was the word that came to Junmyeon's mind when he thought about Sehun.

 

“Fuck, there,” the younger softly commanded Junmyeon, his hands guiding the elder's to his tight abs covered with his precum. His glistening body laid against his grey sheets as Junmyeon's own dominated over it. So much happened in so little time, but Junmyeon kept going with the dysfunctional motions.

 

It was like slow motion: the way Junmyeon's hips snapped; Sehun's timed thrusts back; their soft breathing; the sweat dripping onto blazing skin. Sehun always told him what he wanted, and Junmyeon always obliged without a second thought. He was like a possessed man as his wet, swollen lips trailed down the younger's marked and defined chest. Sehun's nails scratch and claw at his sheets and the elder's hand that was resting on his stomach.

 

Sehun's hand pumped his slick cock to the steady pace of the elder's thrusts. Junmyeon's dilated orbs beheld the enchanting sight before him: flushed skin, damp wine tufts, lewd features. He could feel the snug cavern tighten around him, but he kept his focus.

 

Their groins winded in pure pleasure as a particularly risque whine escaped Sehun's sinful, parted lips. Junmyeon's pace never faltered, his hips driving into the younger as deep and as slow as it could, almost as if he was making sure Sehun was aware of his effect on him.

 

Sehun constantly adored his influence on the elder. One look, one touch, one word, and he was his. His to control, just like now. If he wanted fast and rough, Junmyeon would make sure Sehun couldn't sit right the next day. If he wanted it dirty, Sehun wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes the next day without making a long trip to the bathroom. If he wanted to savor it, Sehun would just lie back and Junmyeon would know exactly what to do.

 

It wasn't symbolic in the slightest. Even though Junmyeon benefited from it, he still didn't at the same time. Junmyeon knew, but he didn't do anything. He couldn't do anything. No matter how much his brain tried to reject those graceful limbs, alluring eyes, and intense looks, it just shut down and ran on the energy Sehun gave him.

 

“I'm so close, Junmyeon,” the younger blissfully sighed into the humid air. Hips added more force. Hands pumped sloppily. Junmyeon's fingers carded through Sehun's wet hairs as his own cock stirred. Sehun gripped him so tight, urging him to finish it, to take him away.

 

“Fuck, Sehun. You're so wet, so slick,” Junmyeon groaned as his thrusts became uneven. Sehun's back slid up against the sheets with every rough push. His eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy, and the elder's hand could feel his abs tighten under his palms. Their now heavy breaths mingled with slaps of skin.

 

“You know it's only for you- _ngh, shit_ . Jun _-ah_ ,” Sehun provoked with a low moan. His back arched off the sheets as his milk painted his chest and the elder's hand. Junmyeon's seed shot into the latex right after from the younger's dirty promising words, forehead sweat dripping onto the younger's rising chest. They stayed connected and caught their breath as their high slowly started to fade.

 

Once he regained himself, Junmyeon pulled out and delicately cleaned Sehun. The younger basked in his euphoria, the cool touch on his skin bringing overwhelming pleasure. Junmyeon's back dropped onto the bed when he finished, running a hand through his mussed locks.

 

Silence accompanied them as they laid on Sehun's bed and took in all what they were. What they became.

**___**

 

Past, present, future. Junmyeon always hated it when people said they were all wrapped in the same time frame, but now he understood it. He comprehends how they can all mean the same thing every time he looks at his life.

 

His eyes look at the brown sun as he lays back on his balcony, Yixing right next to him. Everything's the same. Yixing isn't his. Sehun is. Yixing is the oxygen. Sehun is the cigarette.

 

The cool fall breeze cools down their bumpy skin. Warm drinks are set aside, and heaters are at work. Junmyeon tries not to think about it too much. He just tries to let it be, and see where it goes. Everything's going to come down to it at one point, but it may not be now.

 

It sure didn't seem like it since Yixing never dropped hints, but neither did Junmyeon. He still wonders what he's afraid of. Losing a roommate? A coworker? A crush? A good friend?

 

Junmyeon stops before he gets too deep into it and takes a deep sigh, grabbing the attention of the younger next to him.

 

“Something on your mind?” Yixing questions as he turns his head towards Junmyeon. Those soft locks resting on his forehead come into Junmyeon's view when he looks back. A content, but tired face greets his eyes, and he thinks he wants to reach out and caress it. His adorable smile slightly lights up his heart.

 

“Nah, just tired. Wanna go back in?” Junmyeon offers, fingers running through his own hair. Yixing looks at him a little longer before nodding and sitting up. The elder takes in his wide back adored by a baby blue sweater. He thinks he's tempted to hug it.

 

He's gone before he can ponder on it more, though. His joint aches as he takes his time getting up, his phone ringing as reaches the door. A smile graces his lips as he looks at the caller ID and answers in a heartbeat against his own will.

 

“Sehun, what's up?” Junmyeon grins as he steps in and sees Yixing taking out his favorite ice cream with an equally wide smile of his own.

 


	2. Part II

**___**   
  


Time. Sometimes you wanna take it back or just make the best of it. It's what drives you or forces you to make a decision. Or it just means nothing and doesn't change anything. Just a measurement humans made up to make it make sense. Either way, Junmyeon's motto in life was to make the most out of his time and never regret it. Yet, once his car pulls up into Sehun apartment complex, he can't help but wonder why people can't physically turn back time.

 

When he's parked and deemed fit, he gets out and goes looking for Sehun's flat. While he mutters numbers outloud after passing each door, he finds the right one. The dark blue paint instantly reminds him of the younger and how well it fits him: calm and intense yet easy going, depending on the situation of course. He stops wasting time, and finally raps his knuckles against the hard surface. It only takes a couple of seconds, and he’s staring eye to eye at a casual yet beautiful Sehun.

 

“Hey, and welcome to my home. Come in, I was just finishing the food,” Sehun happily greets the elder. Junmyeon nods and steps into the small and cozy home. His nostrils are hit with the smell of pasta, and his mouth waters as he takes in his surroundings. 

 

The furniture and styling didn't faze Junmyeon much. It was very Sehun. Even the Louis Vuitton apron the younger was sporting on top of his thin toffee turtleneck was very him, and he couldn't help but let out a small laugh. 

 

“What's so funny?” Sehun asked in confusion as they walked through the living room. Junmyeon's eyes scanned the photos and magazine covers that adored his walls, then traveled towards the open kitchen before him. 

 

“Nothing, nothing,” Junmyeon assured him, but Sehun still gave him a look before walking through his kitchen to check on the dish.

 

“Weirdo. Anyway, I hope you like pasta and salad with cilantro and avocado lime dressing. Oh, and we can't forget the white wine,” Sehun said as he plated the food. Junmyeon's eyes took in the delicious sight as Sehun rummaged around for two wine glasses. 

 

Once the table was set, and they made their cheers, dinner finally began. Junmyeon realized that even though they've known each other for quite awhile, the never actually sat down in the comfort of the other's home and talked. 

 

Though, time flew and before they knew it, they were half way through the bottle and settled on Sehun's love seat with no plans to move at 10:30.

 

Both men were already feeling tipsy, especially Junmyeon. It's dim and the air is crisp as bugs chirp. Sehun's eyes can't help but trace the elder's mesmerizing face as he continues to speak, the words going in one ear and out the other. 

 

“Y’know, I forgot to give you a tour,” Sehun slightly slurs. Wine usually doesn't get the best of him, but he thinks something else is the cause of it.

 

“Nah, that's alright. It's already late, and I should get going,” Junmyeon softly urged. He doesn't act rash when the alcohol hits, but it's more like a calm passionate man as his friends tell him.

 

“No, no, I should at least show you the guest room that you'll be sleeping in cause you, my man, are way too fucking drunk to feed a cat,” Sehun laughs, making the elder do so too with his eccentricness. Junmyeon didn't notice how close they were sitting on the loveseat until Sehun mentions sleeping here. Suddenly, all the anxious thoughts he had beforehand come rushing back, and he feels like Sehun's body is touching his too much. 

 

“I don't know. Is it really okay?” Junmyeon questions. Sehun stares at him like he's claimed Beyoncé to be the worst vocalist alive. 

 

“Of course it is, Junmyeon. What kind of friend would I be to let you die on the road or sleep on the streets,” Sehun exclaims before he starts standing up and taking the elder's hand, “Come with me, I'll show where it is. Might even sleep with you if you're afraid of the dark.” Even though Junmyeon knew the younger meant nothing risque in his words, he couldn't help but interpret it as that as Sehun's chuckle bounced against the hallway walls.

 

Light grey walls and dark green and golden furniture greet their eyes once they walked into the guest bedroom. With Sehun's grasp still tight, he led them to the bed where he left Junmyeon before leaving. He came back with extra clothes in tow, and Junmyeon's pride was slightly hurt to see that they were a little bit bigger than his. 

 

“You don't have do this,” Junmyeon smiled as he accepted the threads. Sehun waved him off when he leaned against the mahogany dresser.

 

“Seriously, it's no big deal. But it's late, and you should get your beauty rest soon. Just come to my room down the hall on the right if you need anything,” Sehun assured, then he was out the door with a sweet goodnight that made Junmyeon tingle. 

 

As Junmyeon got ready for bed, he texted Yixing about his situation. He was confused at the small, rising guilt he felt when he pressed send. It's not like he's his boyfriend. He's just a hopeless crush. He didn't want to dwell on it anymore and put the thoughts to rest as he did his body.

 

…

 

Junmyeon didn't expect himself to be blindly padding through Sehun's apartment at 3am, yet here he was. If only the elder hadn't woke up in a cold sweat from a surely traumatizing dream which Junmyeon didn't remember, he'd still be laid out on the younger guest mattress. Though he guesses not everything goes as hoped. 

 

As he tries to remember the younger's directions to his bedroom, he can hear the faintest sounds coming from his right. The directions make their slight appearance in his memory, so he takes a chance. His knuckles rap against the door to his right at the end of the hallway. There’s light shuffles, the bottom crevice of the door turning yellow, and creaking almond wood.

 

“Junmyeon, now what brings you to my door so late Mr?” Sehun teases once he's come face to face with a slightly disheveled guest. Junmyeon gives him a soft smile before running his hand through his ruffled locks.

 

“Um, I actually came to, uh. Ahem, I don't know why I came honestly,” the elder sheepishly answers. This makes Sehun open his door wider, his extravagant room coming into display. Junmyeon had expected something like this but not exactly this. It was definitely all Sehun, even if a few of it was against his complex's agreement. 

 

“Come in, sit down. I'll get you a glass of water, and we'll talk,” Sehun urged out of concern. The alarmed look in those umber orbs were enough to make Junmyeon stop in his tracks and tell him it's alright.

 

“You don't need to go that far trust me. Just a bad dream that I've already forgotten,” Junmyeon tried to assure the younger, already heading back to his quarters. This was a bad idea from the start. 

 

“You sure?” Sehun breathes out. Junmyeon hates to see those pretty brows furrowed, so he gives him his most dazzling smile which immediately makes the younger return a soft one of his own. 

 

“I promise. Sorry I woke you,” the elder apologizes before trying to depart. Though the younger's surprising words hold him back.

 

“It's alright. I wasn't asleep anyway,” Sehun sighs as he steps closer to the elder. This makes the elder turn his body to his with a confused expression which Sehun immediately answers to. “Uh, I was reading this book that came in the mail for me today. Couldn't exactly contain my excitement for tomorrow, so I kinda popped the bottle of champagne early.” The younger's sheepish gaze was refreshing for the elder, but his responsible attributes didn't hesitate to spill.

 

“You should be getting your rest,” is all Junmyeon can say but his “disappointed but not surprised” smile says otherwise. Sehun just lowers his head before looking back at his bed then to Junmyeon's flawless skin.

 

“Well, they're my idol, and I couldn't resist. I can only be put to rest once I finish it. Unless, of course, you have other means to put me to bed with, since you care about my rest so sincerely?” Sehun says with hints of desire and honey. Junmyeon can't say he's thrown off guard, but he can say he's tempted. The blood red and gold encrusted duvet never looked so inviting. 

 

“Well, I don't have any methods, so I guess I'll leave you to your eyes bags,” Junmyeon declines. If this is what his instincts had been pointing to all along, then it's best for him to avoid it. 

 

“Pity. Even if you're not creative enough, you could still join me in my obsessing. Bet that's something you wouldn't miss, not even for the eye bags,” Sehun whispered at this point. He needed the elder in his presence whether it be in his bed with or without him inside. 

 

“Sehun, I think you're grown enough to stop where you're going with this now. I'm leaving while you can still make sound decisions,” Junmyeon lowly warns the younger, his hand reaching for the door knob. Though, Sehun's own delicate, warm fingers cover his. His face is only inches away from Junmyeon's. They share a look, and they both dare the other to look away.

 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, and I know you’ve seen the way I look at you. What are you afraid of Junmyeon? Losing control? Cause trust me, I'll let you do anything you want. This boat is all yours to steer Captain.” The sinful words are draped with want. His eyes lower themselves for a split second, but the effect is still magnificent. 

 

Junmyeon's mouth is too dry for words, and he knows he needs to get out of the tempting bedroom before he does something. But it's too late, his eyes look into Sehun's for some answer to his questions, and all he sees is true hunger. 

 

“Don't leave me, Junmyeon. Take care of me like we  _ both _ know you should've done a long time ago,” Sehun whispers dangerously, inching even closer. Junmyeon closes his eyes and hopes, prays, that this is all a dream. 

 

The second soft, wine lips cover his, Junmyeon knows there's no turning back. Sehun's body finally connects with the elder's as he slowly wraps his arms around Junmyeon's neck. The elder grips the waist in front of him, his nails digging into the flimsy silk bottoms. The younger lets out a gasp, it being leisurely filled with a white wine tongue. 

 

Sehun's head angles itself, and Junmyeon's tongue searches for more of the younger's addicting cavern. Delicate fingers thread and card Junmyeon's hairs before tracing the sharp outline of his jaw. The elder's lost in another world, and his body pulls itself closer to Sehun's. The younger fully submits to Junmyeon's touch just like he promised. His own moan of pleasure comes loose when the elder's leg brushes against his crotch. 

 

They indulge in each other, and hands slowly roam all over the other's body. Junmyeon's body forces Sehun's to back itself onto the bed. Once his back hits the duvet, the younger's lips nip the elder's before doing the same to his exposed collarbone. Junmyeon's sigh of content escapes his swollen lips, and his fingers grip the soft fabric. 

 

He can feel the younger's wine locks against his chest before he's lifting his shirt off of his body. Sehun hands push Junmyeon back for a few seconds as he relishes in the feel of the elder's abs. The elder's groin tightens because those soft pads linger for too long. Their heavy breaths reach their ears as Sehun's eyes continue starting as if he's mesmerized. 

 

When Junmyeon's patience runs thin, he takes those silky hands into his own and guides them even lower. Their eyes don't break contact even when the cold touch of those digits find themselves wrapped around the elder's throbbing shaft. Teeth bite lips as a husky groan fills the air, eyes still trained on the person in front of them. 

 

Junmyeon keeps his grip on the younger's hands, his long, slick strokes making both breathe harder. The younger's eyes dilate even more as he feels the tip gather more precum, and Junmyeon guides his thumb right under the head to make him growl and buck his hips. Sehun's own whine responds when their groins collide. 

 

Their eyes stay fixed as their pace is still laid back. Sehun's glazed over orbs can't take themselves off of Junmyeon's hooded ones, especially when the elder makes him squeeze the base and press the slit at just the right moment. Their hips grind, and Sehun's free hand finds Junmyeon's tufts of hair. 

 

“Are you close?” Sehun asks the elder, his voice dripping with sin and raunch. His lips are so close yet so far away from the elder's, and Junmyeon just wishes for them to connect with his. Yet he still wants to embrace the younger's flushed, lewd face. 

 

“Hm, I'm so close,” Junmyeon nods. The younger's moans at his words, and his hips desperately try to meet his. The elder forces the younger to slow down with gruff groan. 

 

“Kiss me, Junmyeon. Please,” the younger pleads with a sensual look in his umber eyes. His hand grips Junmyeon's slick shoulder as his back arches into the elder's chest. Junmyeon connects their lips when he squeezes his head, groaning into the kiss. Sehun's tongue pokes and prods the elder's mouth as his own moans sound through it. 

 

The elder still directs the younger's hands to stroke his leaking wood slowly. The pace drives them both crazy as Junmyeon's hips stutter against the younger's. Sehun's can feel his stomach churn with gratification once he feels Junmyeon pulse. Sehun's tongue breeches the elder's cavern deeper, and in that same moment, he thumbs the elder's slit. Junmyeon's long, erotic moan of being stroked to completion pushes the younger so close to the edge. Once the elder's hot seed covers both their hands, the younger's hips jerk and he comes undone. Junmyeon's curses only makes his toes curl and back arch further. 

 

When they've both come down from their high, they part for air. Junmyeon's face rests in the crook of Sehun's shoulder. Their chests rise and fall against each other as their mangled breaths fill the silence. Sehun's fingers grip Junmyeon's hair again, and his leg winds around the elder's hips. Bruised lips softly kiss and suck at the glistening skin in front of it, making Sehun breath out a content sigh. 

 

“Junmyeon,” Sehun quietly calls. The elder responds with a small hum as his lips continue mapping out the younger. “I can't go all the way with you tonight,” Sehun continues, making Junmyeon stop littering blissful kisses. He pulls back and looks into the younger's worried eyes. 

 

“Why? You basically riled me up into it,” Junmyeon softly smiled with some confusion laced in his features. Sehun just looked past him into the ceiling for some time before giving a shaky breath. 

 

“I want this in the future, but only if we're tested. Better safe than sorry,” Sehun says, his fingers smoothing out Junmyeon's nape. The elder just looks surprised and laughs at the younger's distraught and worry. 

 

“Of course, yeah. I've written enough articles on that. Why were you so worried?” Junmyeon asks before diving into the younger's clavicle again. The younger just chuckles to himself, thinking that maybe he thought of the worst too soon. 

 

“I don't know. Some people don't like to wait. Didn't know if you were some people,” Sehun explained gingerly. His fingers traced illegitimate shapes down the elder's spine. Junmyeon scoffed into the slick skin before licking a long stripe leading to the younger's lips. 

 

“You should know by now that I'm not some people, Sehun,” Junmyeon whispered into his sweet lips before taking them for himself.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts por favor. Any comment is appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I think the song more up-beat compared to the story but oh well lmao (but you should def listen to it.) Next chapter that'll be posted tomorrow is what happened on that infamous spring night. I wanted to leave it out so you could get a hint of what happened, but I really wanted to write it in the end. Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did when writing it


End file.
